The present invention relates to a microphone unit and a method for manufacturing the same.
A technique for downsizing a sound input device has become important with a reduction in size of electronic equipment. For instance, a technique for manufacturing capacitor microphones on a silicon substrate has been developed as such a technique (see; for instance, Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-157863 A).
In the thus-downsized sound input device, arranging a microphone at a desired position becomes more difficult with an increase in size reduction. However, in order to manufacture a sound input device having a desired characteristic, the position of the microphone also becomes a important design factor.